This invention relates to the field of bracket assemblies. More particularly, this invention relates to bracket assemblies for adjustably securing a horizontal mounting bar to an upright member for hanging and displaying saleable items.
In the field of clothing retail sales, items are generally displayed on hooks or hangers and are generally hung from racks or some form of horizontal mounting bars. One common type of display stand that is used in retail clothing displays has a vertically-oriented, upright bar mounted into a weighted base. At least one horizontal mounting bar, also known as a xe2x80x9cfaceoutxe2x80x9d, is secured to the upright so that the mounting bar extends in a substantially perpendicular direction away from the upright. Typically, these faceout bars are disposed on opposite sides of the upright in order to achieve balance of the unit so that clothing hung from a horizontal mounting bar on one side of the upright does not cause the display to topple over. In addition, the faceout bars are generally adjustable with respect to the upright in order to allow the retailer to raise or lower the hanging bars displayed thereon as desired.
Many different types of assemblies have been used for allowing the faceout bars to grip the upright securely. One such assembly is a bracket having a screw that allows the upright to be gripped. In such brackets, the screw could be screwed inward, in a radial direction, so the screw penetrates through or into the hollow interior of the upright and thereby provides the means for stabilizing the faceout relative to the upright. Alternatively, the screw could be screwed inward so that its distal end presses against the upright and grips the upright through friction. In another such bracket, a screw could be screwed tangentially, in a lateral direction through the ends of a bracket that encircles the upright, thereby bringing the ends of the bracket together so that the bracket is tightened and more securely grips the upright. One such bracket is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,205 (Starkey et al.). In any of these alternatives, the height of the faceout relative to the upright is changed by removing the screw, adjusting the height of the faceout and then replacing the screw.
In retail situations, however, there is a need for a faceout to be quickly and easily adjustable so that a salesperson can change the retail display without using tools. In addition, because these displays are often changed and moved about by people who are not skilled technicians, the adjustability of the faceouts should be foolproof, sturdy and tight-fitting so that the displays will not be broken during adjustment and so that, once adjusted, the position of the faceout will not change. Unfortunately, many of the assemblies that use screws for adjustment are not suitable, because tools are required for adjustment and because tight frictional fits inevitably become loosened over time.
One sturdy type of faceout bracket attachment has a twist-on friction fit using a butterfly-type end, such as that shown in FIG. 1 hereof. This attachment is ideally suited for use with an upright bar having a square or rectangular cross-section. In this bracket, the faceout has a horizontal mounting bar that terminates in a flat base panel surface from which two flanges project. The flange is L-shaped, in that it the flange extends outward from the panel surface, and the end of each flange is bent inward at a 90xc2x0 angle to allow the flange to fit around and grip the back of the upright having a square- or rectangular-shaped cross-section. One flange is higher than the other, and the flanges are spaced from each other by at least a distance of the width of the upright bar. In order to attach the bracket to the upright, the faceout""s flat base panel surface is positioned against the upright in a transverse direction such that the upright rests between the flanges and against the flat surface. Then, the bracket is twisted 90xc2x0 in the direction of arrow A, such that the flanges frictionally grip the upright.
This connection, because it requires a tight fit between the faceout and the upright, utilizes frictional forces to provide a secure and sturdy connection of the faceout to the upright. However, precisely because of this construction, the faceout is often difficult to adjust relative to the upright. That is, once attached at a specific position on the upright, a faceout is not easily removed and readjusted to a different vertical position on the upright. In addition, a tight frictional connection often tends to move and become less tight over time, causing the faceout to be less securely attached to the upright.
A similar prior art bracket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,920 (Decky et al.), yet one that aids in attaching a transverse faceout bar. This type of bracket has a flat base panel surface from which two opposing C-shaped flanges project, with one flange being higher than the other and being spaced from the lower flange by at least a distance of the width of the vertical bar to which the flange is to be attached. Since the upright shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,920 has a circular cross-section, the flanges are curved and are shaped to fit around the upright bar. In addition, the interior surfaces of the flanges are threaded in order to allow the bracket to be repositioned relative to an upright threaded rod without having to remove of the bracket. Furthermore, the bracket also has a retention finger that is situated opposite the upper flange for maintaining the threaded rod in place when the bracket is mounted to it. In use, the bracket is positioned such that the upright sits against the inside surface between the flanges, and the bracket is rotated 90xc2x0, as shown in FIG. 10, such that the upright rolls over the retention finger and snaps into place gripped by the flanges. This device avoids the pitfalls of purely-frictional attachments by utilizing threads to assist the flanges in gripping the upright.
However, in both of these systems, since the faceout brackets have flanges above and below the level of attachment of the faceout to the upright in order to provide the most secure attachment, it is not possible to set faceouts on opposite sides of the upright at the exact same vertical position. As can be seen in FIG. 1 hereof and in FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,920, when a faceout is attached to the upright, the bracket flanges attach to the upright at vertical positions slightly above and below the vertical position of the faceout and prevent any other faceout brackets from being attached there as well. Therefore, difficulties arise when it is desired for one or more faceout brackets to be spaced along the upright, because the upright will be delicately balanced.
Accordingly, it is one object of this invention to provide an improved assembly for securely attaching a horizontal faceout display bar to an upright bar for retail display purposes.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved retail display apparatus that would allow a horizontal faceout display bar to be easily and quickly removed from and secured to an upright bar while still providing a secure and stable attachment.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved retail display apparatus having an attachment assembly that allows a horizontal faceout display bar to be easily and securely attached to an upright bar on the opposite side of the upright from another faceout.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an improved retail display apparatus having an attachment assembly for easily and securely attaching a horizontal faceout display bar to an upright bar on the same level as another faceout.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention are accomplished in accordance with the principles of the invention by providing a new faceout and upright bracket attachment assembly. In this assembly, the upright is constructed of two upright tubes or bars joined by an apertured web. The faceout is constructed so that the bracket is formed with two opposing flanges that are shaped to fit around one upright bar and that project from an end panel at the end of the faceout mounting bar, with one flange being situated slightly higher than the other and being vertically spaced from the lower flange by at least a distance of the width of a vertical upright bar. Each flange also has a notch in its bottom edge to allow the flanges to be positioned securely relative to the web apertures. The faceout bar bracket is locked onto the upright by positioning one of the upright bars between the flanges of the bracket across the face of the faceout end panel and then rotating the faceout bracket 90xc2x0 about the upright bar such that the flanges mate with web apertures in opposing directions. Another faceout bracket can concurrently be attached to the other side of the upright at the same level by using the other upright tube and the same web apertures.